smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One Devereaux Story/Act 4: A Conflict, Again
While on the way back from the forest to Smurf Village, Luminescence's affections for Benny has been increasing drastically, although Benny nor any other of the Smurfs know this, she secretly keeps this in her mind and her heart so she can share her feelings with him back in the village in her parents' house. Benny however, already has affections for Eska Devereaux back in his world, he used to once love the Smurfette in his universe, but has shifted to Eska due to too many affections from the Smurfs. "So, are we there yet?" Eska asked impatiently. "It's been like 2 hours since we've last walked though here." "Actually, it's been 30 minutes Eska," Apple said, sounding annoyed by the complaint. "It'll take longer if you keep complaining." Eska signed. "Sorry, it's just that I'm feeling homesick ever since we came into your world." "It's okay, we all make mistakes," Volare said, with sympathy in her tone. "We'll find a way to return you all back to your world." Britze, who was beside Eska, shyly replies, "T-thanks..." "What's with her?" Sonio asked curiously. "She's like you Eska, but it's like she's shy." "That's because she has anxious about everything, little Smurfling," Spiro said as he joined in on the conversation. "Britze is always like that even when she was born." "Oh, what about the others, Spiro?" Nicole asked, eager to find out. "Well, Bash is one tough cookie you don't want to mess with, Felipe is a french swordsman and Benny is a half Smurf and half normad when he was born." "HALF NORMAD?!" The Smurflings shouted in surprise, the reason is simple, they had no idea that Benny is a normad, all but Luminescence shouted, because her feelings for him would never change even if it is something she didn't know about. "Whoa kids, calm down," Bash said. "You don't have to shout, you'll alert any wild animals." "The laddie's right, des gamins," Felipe joined on the conversation. "There is always a threat in any forest." "But all the animals here are nice," Ella explained. "Besides, their our friends, we mean no harm to them, lasses and lads," "Oh, now you're copier me, huh?" Felipe then picked up Ella. "You're a funny French speaker," Suddenly Ella punched Felipe in the face, right on the nose! "Ouch!" Felipe exclaimed after the blow was dealt. "Serves you right for en disant on me," Ella said. "Uh guys, we shouldn't argue or start a fight around here, who knows if that portal gets bigger and bigger?" "Guess your right," Eska agreed. "Here we are!" Sonia called to them, waving her in a motion for them to come along. There, they traveled though a barrier that at first glance has nothing in it, but when inside, it was a village full of Smurfs, similar to the one Eska has. "This is amazing!" Eska exclaimed. "This is like my village!" "Sure is." Sonia agreed. "Come on, lets go to Papa Smurf, I mean the Papa Smurf of out world to help you!" Gengan called, and so all the Smurfs and Smurflings rushed to the lab. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the lab, Papa Smurf, Mama Smurfette and a few Smurfs were inside. "It's been a while since the Smurflings had smurfed into the forest," Papa Smurf pointed out. "That's true, are you still sure this is an okay idea?" Mama Smurfette asked, sounding concern. "I hope so, but they have powers like us, so don't smurf too much." Smurfette reassured. "Are you sure?" Brainy asked. "It's like we're smurfing a mistake." "For once I agree with you Brainy," Hefty said. "If the Smurflings don't smurf back soon, then it was a mistake." Suddenly, the door of the lab burst open, and the Smurflings rushed inside, seem to be happy. "Sonia! Sonio!" Smurfette cried out. "Your all safe!" Brainy said. Then, 6 more Smurfs came inside. 2 were female, while the rest were males. This got the Smurfs in the lab shocked. "Who are you and what are you smurfing in our village?" Hefty demanded, pointing his fist at them. "Wait, uncle Hefty!" Raundra claimed, pushing him away. "They proved they can be trusted." "Oh really, then prove it!" Hefty said back. "Come on, uncle," Gearbox convinced. "Give them a chance." "Fine" He agreed. "So, why are you in here, and where have you came from?" Papa Smurf asked as he got up from his seat and went towards the Devereaux Clan. "I'm Eska Devereaux, and this is Britze Smurfette, Bash, Felipe, Benny and Spiro," Eska explained, while pointing to her friends. "We came from another universe, and somehow ended up in here with a dark purple portal brought us here, and the more we argue or have a conflict, the portal becomes worse." This got Papa Smurf shocked. "Papa, are you okay?" Mama Smurfette asked, sounding concern. "Yes, I am, dear," He assured. "Then why are you shocked?" She asked again. "It's that the space-time continuum has a hole in it!" Papa answered. "Space-time continuum?" The Smurfs asked, both in shock and curiosity. "It is where all space and time are, including the universes," He explained, going to a bookshelf, taking a purple colored book, and opening it, while reading it, everything in the book goes in a flashback scene. "The ones who made earth, where we live, has also somehow caused everything in their creation to have universes, of course all of them are not the same, but some are similar to each other, just like ours and Eska's. Legend has it if a hole, even the smallest one, ever happens to be in the continuum, and more and more conflict grows, the emotion itself is somehow connected to the hole, and the more it grows, the more the hole becomes bigger, and if the hole becomes big enough, all the universes will shatter forever!" He then proceeded to close the book, go back to the bookshelf, place the book where it was last placed and returned to the table. "Uh, Papa Smurf," Luminescence asked shyly. "May I smurf outside with this masked one, I mean Benny?" "Okay, I guess" He said. And so Luminescence grabbed Benny's hand and dragged him outside, and into her parents' house. Eska started to feel unsafe about Benny. "Can I go out too?" She asked, before going out without waiting for a response. "Well that was rude." Sonia said. "It wasn't, she was checking on Benny and Luminescence," Spiro denied. "I hope there will be no conflicts while trying to smurf a way to get Eska and her friends back," Smurfette said concernly. "Your concerns are our concerns aswell, Smurfette," Mama Smurfette stated. "We'll have to inform the Smurfs and Smurfettes before any confliction happens. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Inside the house Luminescence had gone into with Benny, she had a lovestrucked look on her, and Benny didn't liked the feeling. "Are you alright?" Benny asked. "Oh, um yes," Luminescence quickly replied. "It's just that I want to tell you something," She said, bushing at the same time. "I-I love y-yo-" Before Luminescence finished her sentence, Eska burst inside and kicked her in the face. "What was that for?!" She angrily asked, picking herself off the floor. "You are messing with my crush, young one!" Eska countered. "Oh yea, I didn't see you bushing when you're with him!" Luminescence countered back. The anger in their eyes then were sparking with flames, all of the sudden the portal in the sky started becoming bigger, at that rate, everything and everyone will become no more! "Guys, can your sto-" Benny started to say, before feeling a breeze in his back. He turned around and saw the Smurfs feeling the same, he then realized something. "The portal of the continuum...." Smurf to Act 5: It Ain't Anyone's FaultCategory:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:One Devereaux Story Acts